Who Are They?
by Vaneesa85
Summary: What if Rebecca had another daughter besides Gwen but she had to give her up for her safety. What if Sam had another a daughter with another woman. And Most Importantly Who Are They?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebecca knew if anyone found out that a mexican got her pregnant her father and her husband would kill her. She knew she had to do something but what she did not know. She knew Gwen wasn't her child and that Jonathon had her before they were married and he wanted her to be a mother to this child but she felt like she couldn't do it. She met Jose through his brother Martin who had offer her a shoulder to cry on. Well they've been having an affair for about two years now and now she was pregnant with Jose's baby. She didn't know what to do. She would show she had to do something this child would come out dark and Jonathon would go balastics.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of town Sam Bennett was reflecting on what his best friend had just said she was pregnant with his child. When him and his wife Grace were seperated he went out with his best friend just as friends but it didn't end that way it ended their friendship. She went home to Salam and now he got a call from her that she was pregnant but Grace wanted him back how was he going to tell Grace that he screwed up one night while they were seperated. He has a new baby to he didn't know what to do. He saw Grace smiling at him. He was going to break her heart and she was never going to forgive him. He saw her smiling at their newborn Jessica. He sighs he would bring a frown to her soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam knew what he had to do he had to tell Grace the truth.

Grace: who was that honey? Sam: we need to talk Grace. Grace: sure what about? Sam: I messed up while we were separated. Grace: what do you mean? Sam: I got someone pregnant Grace I'm so sorry. Grace: what I thought we loved each other why did you do it Sam. Sam: I don't know we went out together as friends and the next morning I was in bed and she was getting dressed. We told each other it was a big mistake and to forget about it so I did until she told me this morning that she was pregnant and was keeping the baby. I'm not going to give you any excuses for what I did. Grace nodded her head. Sam: I understand if you don't want to be with me but please I love you more then I loved anyone in my entire life. Grace: Sam it's okay we were in the middle of a divorce we knew we were going to move on I didn't expect so soon. Sam: I'm sorry that's all I can say. Grace: so what now what do we tell the children what do we do. Sam: I honestly don't know. Grace: is she going to let you see the baby? Sam nodded his head only if you want me to. Grace: I do want you in your child's life Sam it wouldn't be fair. Sam: thank you. Grace: but I'm disappointed Sam I thought our love was strong. Sam: I was drunk she was drunk we were both drunk that's not excuse I know but my judgment wasn't right. Grace: I'm going to take Jessica for a walk. Sam: okay.

Grace walks through the park when her friend Eve Russell comes around smiling. Grace: hey Eve why are you smiling. Eve: I got the greatest news ever. Grace: what is it she asked Smiling, Eve: I'm three months pregnant Grace isn't that great. Grace: that's wonderful. Eve: what's wrong? Grace: nothing Sam just had an affair while we were separated. Eve: I'm so sorry sweaty. Grace: me to when I found out I was pregnant we were in the middle of separating legally. I was so depressed and then Jessica came into the world that day was the happiest our lives not only did we reconcile which was last month but she was born how did things get complicated. Eve: he loves you Grace we can all see it. Grace: I know Eve but did he love me enough to not sleep with her. Eve sighs it was while you were separated. Grace; I know that Eve but why didn't he tell me. Eve: I guess he didn't want to see you hurt. Grace: I wanted the separation Eve. Eve: do you love him? Grace: yes with all my heart. Eve: then let it go. Grace: but how can I? Eve: you just have to Pillar's also pregnant she and Martin are going to have another baby. Grace: that's wonderful? Eve: I know. Grace: we'll get through this I have to go talk to him now. Eve: okay sweaty

Grace goes back home. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with his head down. Grace took Jessica up to her room. She kissed her goodnight and then went to Kay and Noah's rooms and did the same thing. She then went down stairs to have a talk with Sam

Sam woke up. Grace: we need to talk Sam. Sam: okay. Grace: I'm hurt Sam but at the same time I realize we were separated for nine months so you were bound to move on. Sam nods his head. Grace: and I'm grateful that you decided to come home but do you love me. Sam: yes with all my heart. Grace: so you won't leave once she has the baby. Sam: No Grace I won't leave you never ever will I leave you. Grace: okay I think you should talk to her Sam. Sam: okay. Grace: but you are sleeping downstairs for a while. Sam: fine. Grace: goodnight Sam. Sam: goodnight. Grace goes upstairs and Sam sleeps on the Sofa.

Jonathon found out about the baby not being his child and he went ballistics.

Jonathon: how could you whore sleep with _HIM_. Rebecca: I love him Jonathon. Jonathon hits her. Jonathon: you do not love him. Rebecca: don't tell me how I feel Jon my father made me marry you I didn't want to you didn't want to we're like the Cranes for crying out loud I only married you because of the stupid merger. Jonathon: after this baby is born I'm taking the baby away and you will raise Gwen as your own with that he left the room and Rebecca slid down the wall and started crying she looked down at her flat stomach and cried what was she going to do?

Meanwhile Jose Fitzgerald was having his own problems. His son Michael didn't seem to want to go to school today. Jose; come on Michael its time to get up buddy. Michael: papa I don't want to go to school they tease me because I'm your son. Jose sighs Michael one day you will own this empire and you will be the one laughing. Michael: but papa, Jose: you have ten minutes to get ready for school otherwise I'm coming up here and dressing you myself and you don't want that to happen right Amelia. Amelia: yes Jose she chuckles as her six-year-old son gets out of bed so she could change him. Joes; that's what I thought, as he chuckles a little too.


	3. A Secret is Born

Nine Months Later… 

Sam wasn't there for the birth of his daughter Isabella-Mia because she was all the way in Meekly with her mother Katherine-Sydney but her father Victor told him of the baby's name. Sam sent her a gift a teddy bear. They did tell Kay and Noah about their new sister but they didn't understand at first but Sam explained in a way a child can understand. Noah and Kay were mad to say the least and Kay was jealous but soon got over it.

Rebecca had a baby girl about a month earlier on the exact day December 13th 1984 she gave birth to Carmon Ashley Andrews-Hotchkiss but she knew she couldn't keep her child because Jonathon would take the child away from her. She had big brown doe eyes with a lot of hair. She was beautiful and Angelic. She saw another baby it was dead. She saw the baby's rest band it said Theresa Carmon Lopez-Fitzgerald. Rebecca cried as she exchanged her daughter for the dead woman's daughter. Rebecca took her daughter over to the dead baby and gave her a kiss before replacing the dead baby's hospital band with her own. Rebecca: this is the only way Carmon at least you'll have your name for a middle name please god take care of her. You'll be in good hands with your aunt and uncle and not my husband's she gives her a kiss and lays her down and puts the dead baby in the Hotchkiss basinet. Rebecca cries as she leaves the hospital a week later. Jonathon told her to stop crying. She took the baby blanket and sonograms and put them in a box filled with her baby Carmon's stuff.

Pillar Lopez-Fitzgerald took care of her latest addition. Pillar: she's so adorable Martin. Martin smiles and nods his head she is. Martin thinks the doctors told me our child had died in childbirth what happen she couldn't of come back from the dead could she. Martin smiles and chose to voice his concerns to his wife it would break her heart. He also thinks she looks a lot like his brother.

Princess Katherine-Sydney held on to her daughter Isabella-Mia and cried. Sam didn't love her he had broken her heart by going back to Grace the next day. She told him it was a mistake to be together because that's what she had thought he wanted and she was right he did want it to be that way. Kate just cried but promised her baby girl the world. She kissed her on her forehead before putting her in the bassinet and just watched her Angel sleep. Kate: Isabella-Mia Jillian Kiriakis-Witter I promise you the world and more I love you you're my angel you just melted everyone's hearts including granddad's heart. She loved what Sam had picked out for Isabella-Mia to.

Isabella-Mia born on January 13th 1985 was baptized on April 5th 1985. Her godparents were Augustine her twin brother and Eve Russell who came for her best friend's delivery. She had a bundle of joy she had in November. She told Kate that Pillar had given birth in December. Kate smiled as she put her daughter's christening outfit on that Sam had sent with Eve. Eve had told her that Sam had started a college fund up for his daughter and Kate was so touched with this. Eve: he's asked when he would be allowed to see her. Kate; he can see her anytime as for her going to the United States I don't know. Eve smiles gently I know what you feel Whitney is already use to her baby sister Simone. Kate smiled that's wonderful she picks up her daughter and they Christen her.

The Priest named her daughter Athena after the Greek Goddess for her godly name. And then gave Kate the baptism certificate and it had Isabella-Mia Jillian Kirkiakis-Witter baptized on April 5 1985 to Evelyn Johnson and Augustine Witter. Kate: at least Sam would be proud of who I picked to be the godparents. Eve smiles he is. They went and celebrated afterwards. Kate; I can't believe she's already three months. Eve: me neither, they grow up fast. Kate: oh so fast.

Rebecca meanwhile went into St. Vincent Cathedral to pray for her daughter. She promised to always hold her in her heart and watch over her.

Martin finally figured out why his little girl reminded him of his brother. She was his brother's child and Martin was angry at the fact that Pillar had slept with his brother. He called his brother to yell at him and his brother said he never touched his wife. Martin said then how come Theresa looks a whole lot like you. Jose: whoa the only person I was ever with is Rebecca remembers the girl you set me up with when I was in the middle of my divorce and she's married. Martin: you like them that way. Jose: go to hell just cause I have the better life Martin don't be blaming me. Martin hangs up on his brother he was going to get a DNA test on that little girl. He goes to get something and swaps his daughter and then he goes to the hospital to have a DNA test down he knows it was expensive. Rebecca saw him Martin how are you. Martin: I fine Rebecca how are you I heard about your baby girl I'm sorry. Rebecca: she's alive Martin. Martin: what. Rebecca: I switched babies Martin I didn't want Jonathon taking her away so I did the only thing I knew. Martin: is my Theresa your daughter. Rebecca: yes. Martin: is she my brother's daughter. Rebecca nodded her head while tears come down her face. Martin: sh shsh there there. Rebecca was crying I didn't want him to hurt her so I gave her to you guys but please don't tell anyone Martin I'm begging you please. Martin sighs I won't but Jose has to know. Rebecca: No please just take care of her as she is your own please doesn't break your wife's heart Martin. Martin sighs heavily what's her name. Rebecca looks down Carmon Ashley Andrew's-Hotchkiss I wanted to give her your name but Jonathon he wouldn't let me. Martin: I know why don't you go home and get some rest. Rebecca: I can't. Martin: for me please. Rebecca nods her head. Martin: and then travel the world be the rich bitch I know you can be completely ignore Gwen act like one of those mothers you never wanted to be. Rebecca: okay. Martin: put her in boarding school. Rebecca: all right thank you. Martin: your welcome he gives her a kiss on the forehead. Rebecca; please don't tell anyone. Martin: I won't.

Martin sighs his half brother was bound to find out Prince Jose was a father of two and he didn't even know it but he wasn't going to tell him anything.


	4. Sam visits, Pillar Finds out The Truth

I'm changing Rebecca's maiden name to Halliwell you'll find out later why I did that and Jose is Augustine Martin's half brother through their mother.

Jose's real name is Augustine-Victor Jose. He chose to go by his middle name because he fears that if people new who he is they won't treat him like an equal that's why Martin Called him Prince Jose. Just for clarity

Well on with the story I own half the characters in this story not the characters you recognize

Two years later

Sam and his family came to visit his little girl for the second time. He was thankful that he got to see his year and half daughter for the second year in a row but he wish he could see her more. When he visited here there was lots of guards and Katherine-Sydney had specifically said she wanted no guards but as usual her grandfather ignored her. She sighs she didn't want to be where Grace was right now so she went out a maid.

Sam: where's Kate. Maid: she said she was tired. Sam: right she was. The Maid bows her head and heads out. Noah: she's cute. Kay reverted back to her jealous self yeah right away. Grace: Kay she's your baby sister. Kay: its dad's fault through. Sam: Kay he says sternly. Kay looks at her baby sister and pouts. They visited for a few hours until Kate came out. Isabella was grabbing out towards her mother and Kate smiled. Kate: Sam how are you. Sam: good and you. Kate: great. Sam sighs when are you going back to the states. Kate: I don't know Sam. Sam: I would like to see her more. Kate: between your job and other children I don't know Sam. Sam: why not? Kate: you're a Halliwell Sam. Sam: so what does that suppose to mean? Kate: nothing. Sam: it means a lot you think I'm evil because of Wyatt well I'm not I'm not his brother only his cousin so don't patronize me don't go blaming me for his misdeeds. Kate sighs fine Sam I don't know when I will be going back but Auggie lives in Port Charles she'll be there for summer's when she's older you can visit her there. Sam: thank you but won't you be with her. Kate: I will be there also. She leaves. Sam sighs. Grace: I'm sorry Sam. Sam: she hates me because I don't love her. Grace: do you. Sam: as friends yes, come on we're leaving. Grace: all right come on kids. They leave.

Martin sends pictures to Rebecca of her daughter every time they take a picture of her and Rebecca hides them from Martin.

One day Pillar was rummaging through the mail and she saw a letter from Rebecca Hotchkiss address to her husband. Pillar had confronted her husband about it. Martin: we're just friends Pillar. Pillar: why didn't you tell me. Martin: I don't know. Pillar: your hiding something what is it Martin? Martin sighs Pillar if I told you it would break your heart and we have another baby on the way. Pillar: your cheating aren't you with Rebecca. Martin: I am not cheating Pillar and we have Miguel and Paloma in the next room. Pillar; their asleep what aren't you telling me. Martin sighs Antonio Luis. Luis/Antonio: yes papa. Martin: watch your sisters and brother for just a couple hours please. Antonio: but papa. Martin: do it please. Luis: fine we will. Martin: thank you, come on Pillar its time for you to know the truth. Pillar: what truth. Martin: Lets go to the park.

They go to the park. Pillar: Martin what is going on. Martin: Theresa isn't our child. Pillar: what are you talking about. Martin: she's Rebecca Hotchkiss daughter she didn't want her husband taking her so she gave her up and replaced our daughter with her daughter. Pillar: then where is our daughter, fearing the worse. Martin: she died in childbirth. Pillar: WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME MARTIN? Martin: I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you. Pillar: so you replace another child. Martin: I didn't do that Rebecca did and I didn't want you to hurt. Pillar: so you hurt me like this HOW COULD YOU? Martin: Jonathon was going to take her away Rebecca thought you and I were the best choice. Pillar: what about her father? Martin: my brother he sighs he knows nothing about this situation. Pillar: ah what Prince Augustine doesn't know anything. Martin: No. Pillar: so she is your younger brother's child. Martin: yes. Pillar: why didn't you tell him? Martin: you look so happy I didn't want to break your heart. Pillar: well you have my little girl is dead and that little girl that we've raised is our niece oo Martin I'm so angry right now. How could you keep this from me for two years Martin? I have to tell your brother. Martin: No please. Pillar: why not? Martin: do you love her like she is your own? Pillar: yes Martin I do but your brother deserves to know the truth. Martin sighs fine we'll tell him. Pillar nodded her head she could have told him you know he could of helped and you know he would of taken that child and protected her. Martin: she was desperate she didn't have time.. Pillar: fine but he will be told and he should have been told two years she shakes her head and goes home.

Pillar: your telling our children and Theresa. Martin: okay. Pillar: good she walks into the house. Pillar: you sleep on the couch. Martin sighs he sees Carmon or Theresa and he just sighs.


	5. The Phone Call

Pillar had cried Theresa wasn't her child she belongs to someone else. Pillar: why did you take my little girl away from me why I've been faithful to you and my husband, I've taught my children about religion and how to be kind what did I do god she cries what did I do. She looks over at sleeping Theresa well actually Carmon and she couldn't help but cry because soon this little girl wouldn't be here she knew Augustine would take her away from here and she couldn't let that happen. She woke up Martin and told him to come to their room they needed to talk.

Martin: it's two o'clock in the morning. Pillar: I just can't let her go Martin I know she's your brother's child but please I just can't I've raised her she's mine. Martin: I know but like you said my brother has the right to know. Pillar: but if I lose her I've already lost a daughter I don't want to lose another one please Martin lets not tell anyone please. Martin nods his head okay but let's make a deal. Pillar: anything. Martin: I want to go visit my half brother and half sister. Pillar: No they'll know please Martin I beg you. Martin: I just I can't keep this from him any longer please I already told Rebecca and she went hysterical on me but he has the right to know he'll find out I kept this from him and then he surely will be even madder it's only fair Pillar. Pillar started crying and all Martin could do was hug her and comfort her. Pillar: but she's ours. Martin swallowed this was breaking his heart to. He didn't want to do it but his brother would have his head if he were to ever come back to Harmony and find out.

The next morning Pillar took her two oldest to school and the others to daycare while she went to work. Martin had called in saying he would be late. Mr. Crane was not happy but Martin insisted he would stay longer and Mr. Crane threatened that he would be fired if he wasn't in by the afternoon. Martin then called his brother.

Augustine: hello. Martin: Jose. Augustine: Marty why are you calling me shouldn't you be at work. Martin: I've had some vacation coming I was wondering if we could come visit you in the summer. Augustine: sure what's going on? Martin: look I'm sorry for the way I acted two months ago I just want to make it up to you please. Augustine: you don't have to make it up to me. Martin: okay then can we just come for a family vacation then? Augustine: sure you can are you going to bring those nieces and nephews of mine. Martin: of course we are. Augustine: good this summer right. Martin: yes this summer I have something to tell you it's about Rebecca. Augustine: what about her is she okay? Martin: yes of course she is besides depression because of her husband making her raise that devil child of his yes. Augustine: why doesn't she just call me and I could get her out me and Amelia are over just our kid Michael. Martin: that's what I have to talk to you about he gave me call Jose about Theresa. Augustine: I haven't seen her yet or the two other children how are they? Martin: good look I have to go will you be in Port Charles and will Kate be there to. Augustine: yes of course. Martin: good then that little girl of hers can play with my Theresa. Augustine: of course she could and I will get to meet your whole family again. Martin; yeah well I have to go. Augustine: is everything all right. Martin: No but I really do have to go. Augustine: okay quit working for the Cranes come live with my family and I Marty. Martin: you know I don't like handouts. Augustine: well then come work for me it would be better then working for those evil Cranes. Martin: I'll think about it and with that he hangs up before Augustine had a chance to convince some more.

Augustine knew his brother was keeping something from him every time he called he seemed distance with him. Kate: so is he coming? Augustine: this summer. Kate: he should really stop working for them Auggie you have to tell him about our family and the Cranes. Augustine: I know I will. Eric: No I will I'll tell him since I'm the oldest and I'm closet to him I will tell him you two just with his family. Augustine: if you insist Eric. Eric: I do now I have to go get Piper.

Back in Harmony at the Crane Mansion Martin was working his but off. He was worried of how his family was going to react not just his wife and their children but his brothers and sister. They'll hate him but he had to do it for Rebecca's and her daughter's safety little Carman. Jonathon was going to take Carmon away soon and he wouldn't let that happen and summer was coming soon and the children would be out of school, he just needed to beg his boss for a vacation otherwise he will quit.


	6. The Talk

In The Summer

Martin quit but Pillar refusing to quit. Martin said he was taking the children to Port Charles for a few weeks and Pillar cried and begged him not to tell his brother but his mind was already made up. So Pillar kissed her children goodbye and she kissed Theresa goodbye and Martin took the children to Port Charles. He had a six-month-old Paloma and a One-year-old Miguel. He asked Luis to look after his sister Theresa a.k.a Carmon and Antonio to look after Miguel while he puts the bags in The Russell's car. T.C was taking them to the airport.

Meanwhile Sam was getting ready to go to Port Charles at the same time. Kay didn't want to go so Grace decided that she would stay back with Kay. He took Noah and a three-year-old Jessica along with a twelve-year-old Hank to see their baby-sister. Life was going to be tough until he would get to Port Charles.

On the Plane Martin and Sam met up. Sam: wow you got all five children with you where's Pillar. Martin: she had to work she didn't want to quite. Sam: oh but don't you need the money. Martin: yeah we do but I have to see my family especially my brother Jose. Sam: why? Martin: I rather not talk about it. Sam: okay you want to sit with us. Martin: where are you sitting? Sam: in row 202, Martin: I'm sitting with Paloma and Miguel in row 203 Luis, Antonio and Theresa are sitting a row behind me. Sam nodded okay well this is going to be fun with a bunch of kids. Martin laughed.

Once off the plane they went to Kate and Augustine and Eric. Eric; where's Pillar. Martin: she had to work she wouldn't quit. Kate: wow all five kids that's rough at least let one of the nannies help you. Martin: No I've done it with Pillar and I have help with Antonio and Luis. Kate: okay suit it yourself but let me see that niece of mine that could play with my daughter. Martin: where is she? Kate: at home with my father, Martin nods his head. They all get into the limo's that's when Augustine saw the resemblance in Theresa. Augustine sat by her and stared at her Martin knew that Augustine knew something.

After the trip they get out and get their bags. Augustine: Martin can I talk to you. Martin: ah can I get my children settled in. Augustine: sure but I would like to talk to you. Martin: after dinner, Augustine: sure.

After dinner Sam played with a four year old Noah and two three year olds while the older boys played video games. Kate watched Sam. That should me she thought to herself and then she went to go help in the kitchen. Martin put Paloma and Miguel to bed it was about time to put Theresa down to. Sam put his daughters to bed while Kate just read a book to Noah.

After Martin puts Theresa to bed Augustine takes his chance to talk to Martin. Augustine: Martin can we talk, Martin: okay, Augustine: is Theresa your child? Martin: no beating around the bush like Vic, Augustine: is she or not. Martin: No no she isn't. Augustine: Pillar cheated on you. Martin sighs No she didn't. Augustine: where the babies switched at birth, Martin: yes Jose the babies were switched. Augustine: then why keep this child still. Martin: I had no chose but to keep her Auggie. Augustine: your not making any sense. Martin: her mother feared for her life so she switched our dead baby with her baby to keep her safe. Augustine: what are you talking about, Is Rebecca Halliwell her mother and if so is she my child and why didn't you tell me if you knew this? Martin: I didn't know how to tell you or tell Pillar. Augustine: you mean she doesn't know? Martin: she found out two months ago she was shocked to say the least but then she wanted the children and me to tell you I told her I would but then she changed her mind. Augustine: you kept this secret for three years how could you Martin. Martin: at first I didn't want to break my wife's heart and then we raised her and I didn't want to break my heart or my family's heart. Augustine: but I'm her father shouldn't I have a say in all this why didn't Rebecca come to me. Martin: she didn't have time to think of an elaborate plan she switched babies telling Jonathon her baby had died in childbirth and he was happy but then he found out what she had done I don't know how but he threaten Carmon's life if I told anyone she would die I was going to tell you anyways despite Pillar's protests I can't protect anymore Auggie you have to. Augustine: dam straight I will how could you Martin. Martin: I'm sorry Auggie but Rebecca was scared. Augustine sighed I'll forgive you only because I'm kind of in the same boat your in. Martin: what would that be. Augustine: you do know Stanton Crane right. Martin: yes how could I forget he kidnapped Kate about seven years ago? Augustine: well Sam and Kate they were told that they went out together and slept together. Martin: meaning Isabella isn't his child. Augustine: no she is his child but how she came was Sam didn't know neither did Kate knew that they slept with each other until after it had happen Kate had a premonition and grandpapai told her the story of her and Sam going out to a club she told Sam about it to when she found out she was pregnant. Martin: okay I get that part but I got a distant feeling that your not telling the whole story. Augustine: I'm not Kate has a husband and two children she doesn't even know because of what Stanton did to her but my grandparents are making keep it a secret otherwise they will take Isabella away from her and no one will see her again I'm in a huge predictiment I want to tell her but I don't want her losing Isabella and Sam won't be able to see her either you see what I'm now Martin if I tell that little girl won't be seen again but if I don't Kate will hate me once she finds out and then hate me even more when Isabella-Mia is taken away from her. Martin: then keep your mouth shut she has amnesia and when she gains it back it won't be your fault. Augustine: that's the problem if she does get it back she'll lose Isabella-Mia. Martin: they can't do that. Augustine: yes they can. Martin: not unless you hide that little girl and Kate no one will ever know. Augustine: problem is they will she will be in danger from Stanton to that's why Kate doesn't Isabella in Harmony either it isn't because he's a witch or even a white lighter its because of Stanton. Martin: okay what about Carmon. Augustine: I want Martin she's my daughter and I will fight for her and win and you know I will Martin. Martin sighs she has a lot of friends Noah and Whitney. Augustine: she's my daughter I don't want her anywhere near those Cranes not even their children. Martin: then you have to break the news to Pillar I hate seeing her heartbroken. Augustine: me to but she's my daughter. Martin: and Rebecca because she's see her just about everyday doesn't say hi or anything but just watches her from the distances every time I take her to the park I call her. Augustine nods his head I will well I guess I have to tell Michael and Eric that I broke the news to you. Martin nods his head what about Amelia and Michael? Augustine: I tell them in the morning. Martin; good well goodnight Augustine: good night. They go to sleep


	7. 18 Years Later Part 1

**She felt like she was her mother. She had Poisen Ivy all over along with a crown and her face was covered wtih Poisen Ivy. They put a wrap on her and a mask. She sighed and she didn't want to go through with this she didn't want to be her mother. She sat on the boat as they rowed towards the spot where she would meet the one guy she was suppose to make love with. **

**He was half naked no more then half naked. He had a crown made of poisen ivy. He had a mask on, with poisen Ivy painted on his face and along the rest of his body was covered with poisen ivy. He was put in a room that looked like a bedroom but it felt like outside. The bed was a canope. He waited for something to happen. **

**She came in as he saw her. She was anxious and scared. She wasn't excited she didn't want to do this. He had the perfect god like body with poisen ivy covering his muscles. She didn't make a move for him. **

**He saw her god she was beautiful. He thought she was a sex goddess. She had a mask on like he did and crown with poisen ivy like him. He saw that she wasn't going to make the first move so he took it upon himself to make the move. He moved towards her and rubbed his hands on her arms to calm her down a little. He knew this was her first time he could tell. He looked into her eyes and he tried to reasure her with his eyes he wasn't going to hurt her. He kissed her lips while massaging her shoulders and he could tell she was relaxing a little. They kissed for a little while. Then he stopped as he led her to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and she laid back as he gets on top of her as he moved her hair away from her face. He was about to take off her mask when she stopped him. She shook her head and he nodded his head as he took off her wrap and took off his little wrap around himself and he kissed her to take her mind off of the impending hurt as he settles himself in her. He went in slowly and then thrusted which made her scream as he was taking her virginity. Then he slowed down and she kept up with him. When she was ready to go faster he went faster. After three hours they both felt drained emotionally and tired. She fell asleep they both asleep. She woke up first and left with her handen maidens. He woke up to his henchmen trying to wake him up so they could leave. **

**Fox Crane woke up from his dream in a sweat. He looked over at his wife god she was beautiful he thought but why was he dreaming of another woman. He could feel it in his soul as he kissed her lips but it wasn't the same. She openned her eyes and her eyes weren't the same her skin wasn't the same either. Who was he dreaming about. He didn't know but he had to find out whether this girl was real or not. Kay got out of bed feeling guilty about her night with Miguel a couple nights ago but she loved him and now she had an excuse to visit him her sister was in town her youngest sister had decided to come for a visit in ten years. "I'm going to go visit my family" Kay says "okay do you want me to come with you" Fox asks hoping that she wouldn't need him. "No not if you don't want to" Kay says hoping he really didn't want to go with her. "okay well call if your going to be late" Fox says knowing she was always late. "okay" Kay says getting dressed. **

**Kay saw her sister and hugged her. Then they went for a visit to the local theatre. Then Kay disappeared and Isabella was all alone. She sighs she was probably with Miguel again but just to make sure she didn't ditch her for her husband she went to go to the Crane Mansion. Jessica wasn't even here she was with her husband boy she needed to get Jessica away from that Spike dude and she knew just how to get Jess away to but she needed Reese's help to help her and her father to arrest Spike while she got Jessica out of town. She hated going to the Crane Mansion but she needed to talk to Kay about Jessica along with Noah and their father but first she had to find Kay. She was eighteen years old and yet she felt like she was the oldest how come nobody ever helped Jessica get away from the deranged dude they called Spike. She walked towards the Crane Mansion and when she got their she was intimated. She looked at the big Mansion. Why did she come here out of all families why did Kay marry into this one why didn't she fight for Miguel when she had the chance ugh she was about to leave when the door openned. **

**Fox watched the girl coming up to the Crane door. She looked a little hypertensive. Who wouldn't he thought. She looked a little like the woman in his dream except he didn't see her face then and now he could. She was beautiful.He had to go down and meet her. He ran downstairs as fast as he could. He was at the door before the maid was at the door. He made sure he looked good and then openned the door before she rang the door again. **

**"excuse me ma'm do you need something" Fox says **

**"Actaully no I need to talk to someone" Isabella says feeling like she knew this guy. **

**"well who are you looking for is it me the great Nicolas Crane" Fox says flirting a little**

**"um No Mr. Crane I was actaully looking for your wife" Isabella says not liking how he was flirting with her **

**"My wife" Fox says looking confused**

**"Ah yeah she and I were suppose to go see a movie together but she had to take a call and I figured she came home" Isabella says a little nervous she almost split the beans on her sister**

**"oh um why don't you come in I'm sure she'll be back soon" Fox says hoping she would come in **

**"Ah I don't think so could you tell her to give me a call" Isabella asks **

**"Ah sure but why don't you just stay and keep me company" Fox says with a flirtious voice **

**"Um no thank you just tell her to call the Bennett's place" Isabella says **

**"can I have a name to give her" Fox says **

**"yeah a Ms. Halliwell" Isabella says not trusting to give him her real name**

**"Ms. ah your not married" Fox says smiling **

**  
"No but I'm engaged" Isabella lies**

**"Oh well congralutions to the lucky guy" Fox says disappointed **

**Isabella nods and turns to leave. **


	8. Jared's scheme

Jared Casey has gone to the town of Harmony ever y summer but this year his father moved the family to Harmony so they could be closer to his grandparents in Harmony.

Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald stayed in Harmony with her Uncle and Aunt after finding out that she was Martin's brother's daughter a few years back but she decided to stay in Harmony because she had already friends and didn't want to move but she went to visit her father every summer even after the divorce.

She and Whitney were the best of friends and Jay Gatsby Jr. she knew she was going to marry him just like Isabella and Tom Barlett . She did have a crushed on Ethan Crane for a little while but that all changed when she met him at a party boy was he a stiff neck she thought. She didn't know who her mother was but didn't care because all she knew is her Aunt Pillar was the perfect mother and that Rebecca Hotchkiss was rude and conceded and mean to her. Her daughter was equally mean and rude. She belonged to a stiff neck like Ethan she thought. Her father named her Theresa-Elizabeth and that's how she liked it. All her friends called her Resa. She bumped into a guy

"watch it Beautiful" Someone said

Theresa looked at the most gorgous smile she's ever seen

"sorry" she mumbles

The guy smiled "Jared"

"Theresa"

"I like Tess"

"Well I like Resa everyone calls me that"

"well then I'm special"

"why"

"because I get to call you Tess"

"if you see me again"

"oh I think I will be seeing you again"

"how would you know"

"because I believe in Destiny"

"oh my god I believe in fate"

"I think it's the same thing" Jared says

"Maybe" Theresa smiles

"would you like to go out some time"

"Sorry but I already got the man of my dreams"

"who Ethan Crane" Jared says sarcastically

"ew are you nuts to much of mama's boy for me"

"so who then"

"I don't even know you"

"Well we can get to know each other" Jared says with a flirtious voice

"your to much Mr. Casey"

"That's my father" Jared says

"Fine Casey" Theresa says

"I like Jared"

"And I like Resa"

"No Tess is way better for you"

"and how would you know me"

"well we can go out and get to know one another"

"see there's that going out again I can't"

"who says it's a date I was just saying lets get to know each other" Jared says smiling

"okay a group date with my friends Whitney, Isabella and Noah"

"Fine" Jared says

"when do you want to have this group date" Theresa says

"Friday"

"Okay" She says walking away

Jared had to call his friend's to see if they would keep the other's busy while he gets to know Tess a little better.

He called Dylan Banning, Fox and Fancy Crane to keep the other three busy while he gets to know the lovely Tess.

"Hey Fox what are you doing on Friday" Jared asks

"Nothing but having dinner with my cheating wife" Fox says miserably

"well not anymore let her cheat on you after all you don't care" Jared says

"I do to"

"No you don't not since that dream and that girl that came to your house"

"hmm what are you up to Casey"

"oh nothing I just want to get to know this girl and I need you to keep a certain girl occupied"

"who" Fox asks

"either a Whitney or a Isabella"

"Whitney Russell No way I use to go out with her she broke my heart I'll take this Isabella girl"

"all right then" Jared smiles one down two to go he dialed Dylan Banning number

"Hey Dylan I need a favor"

"of what kind" Dylan asks

"Just keeping a certain girl busy her name is Whitney"

"when"

"This Friday"

"dude I can't this weekend I already plans with Fancy Crane"

Jared frowns "great now who I do I get to keep the other two preoccupide"

"Get Jason and Sophia Carter I'm sure they would love to spend time down in Harmony after all Izzie is there and I know Sophia is missing her best friend"

"oh wait are we talking about Isabella Halliwell"

"Yeah the one and only"

"The one who stood me up"

"Yep"

"hmm thanks man" Jared says

"Anytime" They hang up

Jared calls his best friend Jason he should f thought of him first

"Hey Jase its me Jared I need a favor"

"hey what do you need"

"How do you know I wanted something"

"You only call when you need something"

Jared frowns" you know me better then I know myself"

"Yeah yea so what is it that you need me to do"

"Keep a girl occupied"

"Which one"

"Whitney Russell"

"The one broke Fox's heart"

"Yep that's the one and only hey can you get Sophia to come to keep Noah Bennett busy"

"Sure but you do know that Izzie and Resa are already taken"

"How the hell did you know I wanted to get with Tess?"

"Tess no one calls her that she hates that name"

"How do you know her?"

"She comes up every summer around the time you leave you two miss each other she's Augustine Kiricas's daughter"

"She's the one he talks about all the time"

"Yes his princess he refers her to"

"And she has the older brother what's his name"

"Ah Michael four years older yours and Fox's age"

"oh right ah he said something about a merger between his family and that Gatsby family"

"Yeah she's been in love with Jay since she was twelve except the one year when she had a major crush on Ethan Crane it wasn't until she meant him in Port Charles when she thought he was a wuss and went back to Jay ah man you should of seen it she came back to him but he cheats on her and he took her back through" Jason says

"well I got things to set up"

"All right good luck" Jason says and they both hang up

Jared smiled to himself there won't be a merger between the Gatsby's and Kiriakis not if he had something to say about it.


	9. THe Night at The Club

Rebecca sighs her heart ached for her daughter. Jose called her scolding her for giving up their child but also thanked her for saving their child's life. Over the years through Rebecca couldn't handle it and became cold to Carmon. She would always be Carmon to her as she cried herself to sleep on her birthday each year. She would send a present to her annoumously through. Her heart was harden over the years. She hated being mean to her daughter and it always hurt her but in order to keep her safe and out of harms away she had to be mean along with Gwen her husband's daughter. She just hated it seeing her daughter hurt, It broke a piece of her heart each time she was mean to her. Ethan had a little crush on her ever since that party a year ago. She thought Carmon wasn't really interested and Gwen was. Ethan wasn't interested in Gwen anymore in fact he tried breaking up with her a few times. She wasn't having any of it. They were going to marry and have that tittle Mrs. Ethan Crane. Rebecca just shivered she knew her Gwen didn't love Ethan and vise versa but Gwennie did love being rich and being powerful like father like daughter she figured.

Sam watched his daughter with Grace and Jessica. They always did get along great. After her mother left her he was the only parent left. He opted for her to stay in Port Charles with her uncle so she wouldn't have to leave her friend's.That was when she was six. Kate couldn't take it anymore she had to leave and her father told her if she left to go back to her ex husband Ed she would have to leave her daughter. Sam never forgive Kate for abandoninng their daughter. He talked to Isabella-Mia and asked what she wanted. She told him she didn't want to leave her friends and the only place she grew up in. So Sam did the hardest thing he had ever had do and leave her in Port Charles with Victor and his mother. He cried and Grace comforted him the whole way home. Victor and Phoebe had promised him that she would go every summer to visit him. Her and Theresa-Elizabeth would spend the end of the summer with each other after her father Augustine came and dropped her off. Sam was grateful for his daughter to meet Theresa-Elizabeth her cousin. They were joined at the hip along with Jessica. Sam always made a point to come every Christmas or send for his daughter every Christmas and every birthday he would bring the whole family to come visit her. He would bring Theresa-Elizabeth too. Isabella loved that. They were all close too. The town knew who Isabella Kirikas was but one family the Cranes didn't know she was the Chief of Police daughter.

Sam sat on his porch on the porch swing just watching his children. Grace came up

"she's really grown up" Grace says

"yeah" Sam says as he puts his arms around his wife

"I'm going to miss them when they go off to college" Grace says

"Yeah me to" Sam says kissing her temple

Theresa comes over to the Bennett's home

"Hey Noah, Izzie do you want to go on a group date with me" Theresa asks

"Sure"

"hey Resa what about me" Jessica asks

"you can come to" Theresa says

"Thanks I'll bring Reese" Jessica says smiling

Theresa nods her head and smiles as Isabella comes over

"hey Chief I'm going out with Resa to the movies"

"Okay midnight is your curfew" Sam says

"All right Chief" Isabella says and running up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

Isabella turns to her sister Jessica

"Hey Jess do you want to come"

"Sure" Jessica says going up to her father and giving her father a kiss. The Three girls linked arms and went on their way to get the Russell home.

WHitney came running down the steps of her house. She gave her parents a kiss and left

"Ready to party guys" Isabella asks

"oh hell yeah" Theresa says

"are you sure the boys will be meeting us at the Club" Jessica asks

"yep" Theresa says putting on her lipstick and they all left to the club after all it was Thursday Night.

Meanwhile

Jared was up in Fox's office waiting for him and what news he had for him.

Fox came up smiling

"hey man how are you"

"I asked for a divorce from Kay and she accepted" Fox says

"wow so what now" Jared says

"well I'm going to find my mstery girl" Fox says smiling as he watches his camera's. He saw the girl outside. He tells his security gaurds to let those four girls in.

"their underage sir" The Security gaurd said

"I don't care just let them in" Fox says

"All right ladies you may go in" The Security guard say and the girls went right in

"oh my god I can't believe that work" Jessica says

"we do it all the time" Theresa says

"in Port Charles" Isabella added as she looks at her watch that looked like a bracelet

"okay guys we got til 11:45" isabella says

"Til close you mean" Theresa says and Isabella nodded her head as the three girls giggled

They all went in different directions.Theresa to the dance floor, Whitney to a table, Jessica to the bathroom and Isabella to a bar to order some drinks

Theresa was dancing in the middle of the floor when she felt arms comng around her. She smiled thinking it was Jay

"hey Tess how are you tonight" Jared said

Theresa's eyes practically popped out when he turned her around and he dipped her down and then brought right back up. They started to salsa when salsa music came on.

Isabella meanwhile was getting a drink when someone came up to her

"Hello gorgous"

She turned around about to say something when she saw the guy from the Mansion earlier this week

"ah HI"

"Hello I didn't get your name last time we saw each other" Fox says

"Isabella-Mia" Izzie said

Fox nodded his head. He signaled for two drinks and the bartender brought them two drinks

"its on the house" The Bartender told said when he saw Isabella taking out her money

Fox smiles

" I own the club"

"You do?" Isabella asks

"Yes" Fox smiles

"Ah I'm waiting for my boyfriend" Isabella says

"Ah they won't get in" Fox whispers

"oh and why not"

"Their under age"

"Ah I um I have to go meet my girlfriends now" Isabella says nervously

He whispers " I know your only eighteen its our little secret"

Isabella thought this guy was giving her the creeps she had to get out of this club and fast.

Isabella went over to Whitney who was making out with a hot guy so she turned around to see Jessica was just gettng out of the bathroom and Theresa was dancing with a guy. She grabbed Jessica and Theresa

"hey Iwas having some fun" Theresa says

"We need to leave"

"why" Jessica asks

"I just met the owner and he know's we're underage he also happens to be a Crane" Isabella says

"I'll go get Whit" Theresa says

Fox just watches as Isabella-Mia left with her three friends and drank his martini

The girls went to go see a movie Shrek The Third

Jessica and Isabella got home just in time

Sam and Grace were already in bed but Sam waited up to hear the door close and then he fell asleep as soon as he heard the bedroom door close.

The Next day

"hey baby" Theresa says kissing Jay

"hey sorry we couldn't get in but they caught us" Jay says kissing her back

"oh that's okay we opted to go to the movies anyways" Theresa says

"well we can always go to a certain club we know we can go tonight" Jay says seductively

"hm love to but I'm going on a group tonight wanna come"

"Is it with the girls"

"Yes and Noah"

"What time" JAy says

"eight and don't be late" Theresa says kissing Jay and going inside her house as Jay smiles he whistles and Theresa just shook her head as she shook her hips also.

Isabella kissed Tom

"meet me at eight" Isabella says kissing Tom

"alright baby" Tom kisses his girlfriend and she turns around to go inside

NEXT

THE GROUP DATE

JARED IS DISAPPOINTED TO SEE JAY AND THERESA TOGETHER

FOX IS ALSO DISAPPOINTED BUT SCHEMES TO GET TOM AND JAY OUT OF THE WAY WITH THE HELP OF NOAH AND WHITNEY


	10. Night At the Carnival

Rebecca watched Carmon-Elizabeth from the limo going out with a group of friends. She was happy that Carmon was happy. She told the driver to drive off and the driver nodded his head as they left.

Jonathon knew his wife followed around the Lopez Fitzgerald girl. He wanted to know why so he did some digging and what he found out angered him.

Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald was Carmon-Elizabeth Ashely Andrews-Hotchkiss. How could she deceived once again that girl was raised by the woman he loved and yet she was his wife's daughter. Hmm he could make his wife suffer but then that would make his daughter Gwen suffer and he didn't want that but she turned into a disappointment like her mother Clarisa Osbourne.

He had a plan. He smiled evily Carmon-Elizabeth the daughter of Augustine Jose Kiricas would marry Ethan Crane. Augustine would suffer for taking his wife to bed his daughter would also a loveless marriage to Ethan Crane but he would have to get Jay Gatsby JR out of the way first. He called Alistair.

"Jonathon what can I do for you"

"My daughter won't be marrying your grandson"

"we had a deal when she was born"

"Ah yes but the deal has changed my new heiress and Rebecca's daughter will marry Ethan"

"what are you talking about" Alistair says confused

"you like when other people suffer right" Jonathon asks

"I'm listening" Alistair says a little interested and confused

"WEll my whore of a wife had an affair years ago and she had a daughter I thought this daughter had died but it turns out Rebecca fooled me and since my daughter Gwen has disappointed me so many times I decided to name Carmon Ashely Andrews-Hotchkiss as my heir and your future granddaughter in law. This will break hearts, it will bring heartach to most of our loved ones"

"who said anything about loved ones"

"IT will bring us one step closer to the destruction of Harmony"

"Yes yes it will and more heartach to more then we could ever possibly imagine" Alistair says smirking with a cigar

"So I say a toast to the families that will suffer and be destroyed" Jon says

"Here here" Alistiar says

"I'll send the papers right over oh and Alistiar I want Gwen to be surprised don't tell anyone"

"I won't" AListair smiles evilly as he watches Ethan adore Theresa he was having to much fun seeing his eldest Grandson gawking at Ms.Kiriakis. This was going to be one hell of a wedding he thought laughing

Theresa, Jay Isabella, Tom, WHitney, Noah, Jessica, Reese, Jason, Sophia, Fox and JAred all went on a group date.

Jared frowned he wanted to get to know Theresa alone again.

Fox frowned but not for long

Whitney knew that Jay wasn't right for Theresa after all he's put her through.

"Hey lets go on the ferris wheel" Whitney suggests

"Yeah that's a fun idea" Fox says he had to make sure he was sitting by Isabella

Sophia and Noah got on one

Whitney and Jason got on another

Jessica and Resse on the next

Fox quickly pulled Isabella on one and Jared did the same with Theresa which made Tom and Jay angery as they saw their girlfriends being pulled by other guys.

Both Theresa and Isabella were shocked at what these guys did. They didn't even know them and yet they pulled them with them on the ride. Theresa saw the look on Jay's face he was angry but he didn't show it to her. He smiled and reasured her that it was okay. He mouthed he loved her and said he would see her afterwards.

Theresa was furious with this guy she barely even know. This was her and Jay's ride. They would make out the whole time on the ride until it ended and then go get funnell cake to sure and they would feed each other and now instead of the usual she was stuck with Jared Casey. She sat their angry and her arms crossed

"Tess I won't bite" Jared says

"Why did you pull me with you when you knew I was out with my boyfriend" Theresa asks

"I just wanted to talk to get to know you and i couldn't with that Jay guy all on you"

Theresa rolled her eyes as Jared just shook his head

"So your a sneak" THeresa asks

"well I'm use to getting what I want when I want it" Jared says

"well your not going to get what you want this time" THeresa says

"And how do you know that"

"becuase you want me and you can't have me"

"Who says"

"well A your four years older then me B I'm going to be a college freshmen and C I have a boyfriend" THeresa says

"Not for long" Jared whispers as he comes back up the hairs on Theresa's neck stood up. She felt electricity coursing through her but she ignored that and sat back.

Whitney called Jessica and told her when they were done with the ride to pull Jay and Tom to another ride. Jess agreed and as soon as the ride was done they did just that

Theresa and Isabella were both shocked that their friends and sister would pull their boyfriends to a different ride

"want to get something to eat" Fox asks

"No thank you" Isabella says

"I won't bite" Fox says smiling

"your married and I know that look I get it all the time from you rich people"

"And your not rich"

"I'm not married but I am taken" Isabella says

"I'm divorcing my cheating wife" Fox says

"Good for you" Isabella says paying for her own funnell cake

"well I always love challenges" Fox says smirking

"I do to" Isabella says smirking at him

"well we got one thing in common" Fox says

"Yes we do Mr. Crane" Isabella says

"Please call me Fox" Fox says

"MM I don't think so"

"Why" Fox asks

"because I don't think your a Fox" She says

"then who do you think I am" Fox asks

"I don't know but you can't outfox me and seduce me"

"You want to bet"

"We would never work" Isabella says

"And how would you know" Fox asks

"because NICK I just do" Isabella says

"Give me one good reason why" Fox says

"well A major age differance and B your a Crane" Isabella whispering into his ear and breathing down his neck which gave him chills

Isabella felt some electricity coming down her spine and she was surprised as she felt it. She backed away and turned around to kiss Tom

She kissed him very passionately and sure enough the spark was still there

Tom was shocked that his girlfriend kissed him so passionately he put his arms around her and smiled

"what was that for" HE says smiling

"For taking my sister on a ride" She whispers and kissed him again to make sure Fox knew she was taken.

Fox thought oh Isabella-Mia you may think you love Tom Barlett but you don't know love until you love a Crane he smirks at Tom and Tom tightened his grip on Isabella. He gave her a kiss to make sure Crane knew his place where his girlfriend was concerned.

Theresa and Jay came as soon as the kiss ended

"Lets go on the Cherry Ride" Jay said kissing Theresa

Everyone agreed

Jay and Tom made sure Isabella and Theresa got on with them

Jared and Fox went in together with Jessica and Whitney

Noah, Jason, and Reese all went on one cherrie

At the end of the night Isabella and Jessica were both dropped off first. Then Theresa was dropped off along with Whitney who was spending the night with Theresa. Tom and Jay went back to their hotel room and Jared and Fox went to Fox's place. They knew Tom and Jay would be to tired tomorrow for breakfast they smiled knowingly as Fox dropped Jared off.


	11. BReakfast and Murder

**The Next day Isabella and Theresa went out to breakfast. Jessica said she was to tired and so did Whitney. They tried calling Jay and Tom but they got no answers. They called Noah and Noah said he was busy with Uncle Hank. Isabella and Theresa both shrugged and went to breakfast by themselves at the Book Cafe. **

**They order their food when Fox and Jared came in. They both smirked at each other and went over to their table**

**"Are theses two seats taken" Fox asks sitting down along with Jared**

**"No" Theresa says smiling at Jared and Fox.**

**Isabella scooted further from Fox**

**"I won't bite Iz" Fox says flirting **

**Isabella rolled her eyes as she drank her OJ**

**"So Tess what do you recommand" Jared asks **

**"Panacakes with strawberries and whip cream" Theresa says **

**"hm sounds delious" He says with a wink **

**This time Theresa rolled her eyes **

**Beth came over to them and Fox and Jared ordered waffells and pancakes.**

**Fox ordered the waffells and Jared order the panacakes**

**They ate and talked **

**"well it was nice having breakfast with you guys" Isabella and Theresa both said as they paid for their food**

**Fox and Jared took their money and paid for their food and Isabella's and Theresa's**

**"Here it's on us" Fox says **

**"well that would then become a date" Isabella says putting her money back down **

**"yeah and like we said we have relationships" Theresa says putting her money back down and leaving the Book Cafe **

**Fox and Jared paid for their food and headed out to catch up with them**

**"Their following us" Theresa says**

**"well let them" Isabella says smirking **

**"what are we up to" Theresa says **

**"we're going to see Jay and Tom and they're going to see that we are committed to our relationships" Isabella smirks**

**"I hope they get the idea" Theresa says sighing **

**"Me to I don't want to be with my sister's leftovers" Isabella says sighing as they both go see Tom and Jay**

**When They got to the hotel. Theresa smiles as she see's their room unlocked.**

**"Their waiting for us" Isabella says**

**Theresa nods and they go inside what they see shocks them **

**They scream as Fox and Jared come running in. **

**Isabella goes to Fox and cries as he wraps his arms around her and Jared does the same thing with Theresa as they lead them outside. **

**Fox calls 911 to tell them about the murder**

**"this wasn't suppose to happen" Fox whispers to himself**

**"wh what wa wa wasn't suppose to happen?" Isabella asks crying her eyes out **

**Fox looks at isabella**

**"um nothing" Fox says comforting her**

**Sam comes with Luis and Hank and Isabella ran straight to Sam**

**"Daddy, their they're dead" Isabella says bursting out crying as Sam held onto his daughter**

**Fox was surprised to see Isabella-Mia running to Chief Bennett and wrapping her arms around him as he did the same thing**

**Theresa went into Luis's arms as she cried and he comforted her. The Chief and Luis took them to a squad car **

**"Ah Sam not to be noisy or anything but why did Isabella-Mia go into your arms" Fox says **

**Sam just glares at Fox**

**"my daughter is none of your concern Fox"**

**"Daughter" Fox says surprised**

**"Yes do you have a problem with that" Sam asks **

**"No I just thought how" Fox asks **

**"None of your concern Crane" Sam says gritting his teeth**

**"Why were you two here" Luis asks Fox and Jared **

**"we followed the girls" Jared admitted **

**"why did you follow them" Luis says **

**Jared and Fox both looked at each other**

**"We had breakfast with them we just wanted to make sure they were okay" Jared says **

**"Ah this town is safe" Luis says **

**"well we just wanted to thank them" Fox lied **

**"Ah AH" Sam says not believing them but let it go for now **

**The girls went in for questioning as did Jared and Fox **

**Alistair and Jonathon both toast to their success now they had to get Theresa and Ethan together after they were questioned Sam and Martin sent their daughters off to Port Charles. **

**"I'll be there in a week hun for the funeral I have to start this investigation" Sam says to isabella**

**"okay daddy promise me you'll be here wtih the rest of the family" Isabella says about to cry again**

**"I promise" He says and hugs her **

**"we got to go Izzie" Jessica says**

**Isabella nods her head as she gets into the limo with Jessica and Sam had tears coming down his face his heart was breaking because one of his children were hurting**

**NEXT **

**The Autuspy  
THE FUNERAL**

**AND THE INVESTIGATION STARTS**

**Rebecca tries to reconnect with her daughter as she is sent away to be with her father along with Isabella **


	12. Comforting Izzie and Theresa

**Sam read the ****Autopsy Report on Tom and Jay. IT was disturbing they were drugged but that's not what killed them a gun shot wound to the heads and they were both unconscious when they were shot. No defense wounds either. So they were defensless when they were shot they had no chance Sam realized. IF he found the person who drugged them he would find the murder. He had to talk to his daughter. He got on the next flight to Port Charles to question his daughter. **

**"Ethan, Fox we are going to the funeral of Mr. Gatsby and Mr. Barlet" Alistair says **

**"but why" Ethan asks **

**"The girls need support" Alistair says**

**Ethan and Fox both looked at each other with smirks **

**The Casey's all went to the funeral along with the Cranes **

**Fox and JAred stood back as Ethan went directly to Theresa and gave her his condolences he gave the Gatsbey's and the Barlett's their to.**

**Fox and Jared saw that Chief Bennett was there holding onto his daughter and Mr. Kiriakis was holding Theresa.**

**After the funeral everyone went inside but Theresa and Isabella. Rebecca sat outside watching them. They really did love them. Fox and Jared sat watching them also. **

**Ethan went inside but not before asking Theresa if she wanted to come in. She said she would be in a couple of minutes he nodded his head and went inside. Both Theresa and Isabella cried silently. **

**Fox just put his hand on Isabella's shoulder as Jared did the same**

**Theresa put her head on his hand and just cried.**

**"Tess come on lets go inside" Jared says **

**"No not yet" Theresa says **

**"okay but its about to rain"**

**"I don't care" **

**"okay" Jared lifted her up and hugged her **

**"your going to get sick"**

**"I don't care" Theresa says **

**"okay fine lets just stand here and you cry on my shoulder"**

**"very funny"**

**"but still Tess remember the good times had with him and the small moments you two had together like the first time you went out"**

**"he was late" Theresa smiles **

**"See anything else"**

**"Yeah he was a great kisser he was there for me when I needed someone and when Ifound about my father he was there he didn't kiss me didn't hit on me he was just there so it was easy for us to go out together and become something else alothough he did have a jealous streak but who doesn't" Theresa smiles at that thought**

**"See your smiling funerals are meant to be sad but also the remebarance of who they are but its okay to be sad" JAred says **

**"Thank you"**

**"No need just here to give a shoulder not to hit on you"**

**"Thank you but why didn't you come during the funeral"**

**"I didn't want to seem like Mr. Crane and smother you"**

**"what makes you think I'm not getting smorther now" Theresa asks**

**"No one here's besides us besides I thought you needed time alone during the whole ordeal with your father and everything" Jared says **

**"Okay thank you"**

**"No need now what about something to eat"**

**"I haven't eaten and I don't feel like going inside"**

**"okay then take a walk with me and just cry"**

**"I would like that"**

**"okay well lets go" Jared says holding up his arm for her. Theresa takes his arm and they go for a walk **

**ISabella just sat there**

**"he's right" **

**"about" Fox asks **

**"about remembering the good times" Isabella says **

**"oh well tell me one"**

**"I remember on our second date he was late and when I was about to leave he came with some flowers and a broken arm I asked why he had a broken noise he said because of my cousin Sonny and Uncle he had stopped by to buy some flowers when they asked him some qustions he didn't answer some right and got beat up I laughed and went to help him we came back to my uncle's and I bandage him up then there was a time when he just took walk in the park and kissed oh when I was sad he always had a way to make me laugh with his goofy impression or cooking distaterous but he did get under my skin it just added to the passion oops sorry if i ramblinh" Isabella says smiling a little **

**"no no don't be sorry I don't like to see a pretty woman cry" Fox says **

**isabella laughs "he use to say the same thing" **

**"Well I guess we're one in the same" Fox says winking **

**Isabella laughs and shakes her head **

**Sam comes out **

**"Hello Mr. Crane"**

**"Hi sir and its Fox"**

**"Is that your Real name"**

**"Haven't you looked me up"**

**"No"**

**"Wow someone who doesn't know me"**

**Isabella rolled her eyes **

**"Nicolas Foxworth Crane nice to meet you"**

**Isabella smiles "Well NIcolas it was nice talk we had and thank you" She says getting up and walking over to her father who only glared at Fox and led her inside**

**"I don't want to see these people Chief"**

**"Fine we'll go upstairs I need to ask you some questions" Sam says **

**Isabella nods her head **

**"Rebecca how are you doing?"**

**Rebecca turns and gasps **

**Katherine-Sydney comes into the funeral with her family as she saw Sam and another girl going upstairs **

**"What are you doing here Kate"**


End file.
